


WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS (Of Berlin)

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [497]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: ANYWAY 2 YEARS FOLKSSSS, Boys In Love, DEUTSCHER POKAL SIEGER SGEEEEEE, DFB-Pokal, Die Rückkehr des Pokals brought me here to be fair, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, TT, i still can't believe we've done it, that moment before going in the stadium when David looked afraid and Lukas just too ready
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: David est tendu avant de rentrer sur le terrain, Lukas l'aide.
Relationships: David Abraham/Lukáš Hrádecký
Series: FootballShot [497]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS (Of Berlin)

** WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS (Of Berlin) **

David est tendu, c’est probablement parce qu’ils jouent leur seconde finale de Pokal d’affilée, qu’ils ne doivent pas la perdre cette fois, la défaite face à Dortmund leur est toujours en travers de la gorge (toujours une histoire de penalty, ce genre de choses ne changent jamais), aujourd’hui, la victoire face au Bayern doit être à eux. Ils méritent cette Pokal, oh oui, ils se sont battus de la relégation à l’Europa League, alors ils méritent cette dernière coupe avant de laisser leur coach et Alex partir. Aujourd’hui ils doivent écrire l’histoire, récupérer la coupe qu’ils attendent tous depuis trente ans (David n’est pas sûr qu’il était né la dernière fois que c’est arrivé). Mais ça ne l’empêche pas d’être totalement stressé, il a tellement peur de faire une erreur, de ne pas pouvoir permettre à son équipe de gagner, il est le capitaine cette saison, alors il fera en sorte d’honorer le brassard autour de son biceps, même si ses doigts tremblent, même si ses jambes ont du mal à trouver assez de force pour le soutenir dans le couloir avant de rentrer sur le terrain. Peut-être que les joueurs du Bayern peuvent le voir, mais David n’a rien à cacher, il vit ce moment comme si c’était la dernière fois de sa vie qu’il allait à Berlin pour cette occasion. Des mains se posent lourdement sur ses épaules, ce qui le fait sursauter comme un enfant pris en flagrant délit. Lukas.

« Tu essayes de me faire avoir une crise cardiaque, Lukas ? » David rit avec une once de panique dans la voix  
« Pour que tu sois aux affuts, capitaine ! »  
« Alors je vais te défendre comme un monstre, mais tu ferais mieux de bien surveiller ta cage, je ne veux pas nous voir perdre, owlman ! »  
« Heureux d’entendre ça de vous deux, je vais nous faire gagner ! » Ante ne peut pas s’empêcher de partager leur instant, ils forment un beau trio, n’est-ce pas ? L’histoire leur appartient pour le moment !

Fin


End file.
